Uzumaki
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: -¿Q-que?.-logro pronunciar la ojinegra casi sin aire. -Como oiste Courtney, TU y el joven Duncan, desde este momento estan comprometidos.-Basado En Naruto.
1. Capitulo I

_**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island NO** me pertenece, le pertenece_ a_** Fresh TV Inc. y Teletoon.** Asi Como **Naruto,** le pertenece a** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Uzumaki**

_**Capitulo I**_

El arma que sostenía temblaba junto con todo su cuerpo, la adrenalina estaba al máximo, el sudor y el nerviosismo se hicieron presentes en su rostro, trago lo mas fuertemente que pudo, esperando la señal para atacar a la victima.

Sabia en que consistía su misión, y por nada del mundo fallaría, se puso en posición de ataque, que le daba la apariencia de una leona aprendiendo a cazar, y por fin escucho la señal, el sonido de lo que fuese un ave graznando, y a si como así se lanzo al enemigo, cuando su arma apunto una parte vital del cuerpo, la victima ya hacia en el suelo, con tal vez veinte Kunais, en el cuerpo.

Inmediatamente su cuerpo sintió un alivio y detuvo su ataque, mas aquel alivio se convierto en ira, al ver al asesino de presa.

-Llegas tarde querida.-la sonrisa arrogante del muchacho que tenia enfrente, quien solo hizo incrementar la ira y la necesidad de un baño de sangre.

-Que pretendes Duncan, se supone que somos un **equipo**.-dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra.

-Tsk, eres muy lenta, seguro que se te escapa, solo te hice un favor, princesa.-

-Desgraciado.-murmuro la castaña fulminando con la mirada al chico de la cresta verde, quería venganza, y si hace un minuto estaba apunto de matar a un hombre que le doblaba la estatura y le triplicaba de peso, no iba dudar en matar aquel inútil de su equipo.

Courtney preparo lo que seria todo su arsenal ninja, desde las famosas kunais, shurikens, y alguno que otro explosivo, oh si que iba acabar con el.

-Courtney, guarda eso, no quiero una demanda.-dijo saliendo entre los arbustos, soltando un suspiro pesado, un tipo castaño con cara de relajado, que ocultaba perfecto, el demonio sádico y perverso que tenia.- Ustedes no dejan de pelearse a cada rato, deberían ser mas como Izzy.

-Izzy esta de acuerdo con sensei deberían ser mas como Izzy.-dijo una chica pelirroja saltando desde las copas de los arboles hasta que resbalo cayendo de cara al piso.

-o tal vez no... Como sea tengo hambre.- el hombre se dio media vuelta con las manos en los bolsillo, esperando que sus alumnos lo siguieran.

-Cof cof Sensei ¿Que vamos hacer con el?-pregunto la castaña señalando al hombre tirado ene suelo.

-ah es cierto, casi se ve olvida, gracias Courtney, a ver los tres pónganse alado del hombre muerto.-se miraron entre los tres jóvenes ninjas, esperando que fuera un tipo de broma.- Oh vamos son ninjas, su misiones consisten en esto así que háganlo.-

Y sin mucho que objetar, se pusieron alado del hombre, mientras Duncan y Courtney se mataban con la mirada e Izzy miraba al difunto como si acabar de descubrir oro.

-Muy bien miren acá.-todos miraron atónitos lo que tenía ese hombre en sus manos- ¿Que? así me ahorro de pagar la foto de equipo, ahora digan Chris es el mejor.-el flash salió de la carama digital que dejo ciegos a los alumnos, un segundo.

-Oh creo que no pudo salir mejor.-dijo orgulloso el castaño, observando la foto guardada en la memoria, en ella se apreciaba a dos alumnos sacando armas ninjas apunto de arrojárselas al otro y a una pelirroja tocando el cuerpo y viendo si podía robar algo de valor.-Ya me voy, como dije antes tengo hambre, bye.- acabando de hablar un nube humo lo envolvió dejando a los chicos solos.

-Izzy también se va, Izzy tiene que ir a casa a comer al perro, nos vemos chicos.-la chica salió corriendo en cuatro patas directo hacia el bosque, de nuevo dejando solos a esos dos.

-Yo me largo.-El chico de los pircings se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse como los demás pero...

-Oye todavía tenemos algo pendiente.-la chica se puso en posición de ataque sacando alrededor de veintes kunais.

-Tsk, oye relájate.-

-No me voy relajar Duncan, tu mejor que nadie sabes que en el código ninja...

-Me se las reglas de memoria.- interrumpió el azabache.-Un ninja debe responder el ataque al enemigo y trabajar en conjunto con sus aliados, lo que no tiene lógica _es saber un motón de reglas pero no poderlas emplear_.-

-Lo estoy haciendo ahora.-

-No lo que haces es una estupidez, me voy, hasta mañana cariño.-y así como así el desapareció de la vista de la castaña.

-Idiota.-

* * *

_Hola! creo que ya se dieron cuenta, esto es ITD version Naruto, y el capitulo es muy corto .-. si lo se, pero me gusto como quedo, espero que a ustedes les llame la atencion este fic, para poder continuarlo o dejarlo votado XD._

_El titulo del Fic **"Uzumaki"** significa **Huracan** en japones, probablemente tenga que meter OCC a algunos personajes. Bueno con todo aclarado espero nwnU adios!_


	2. Capitulo II

_**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island NO** me pertenece, le pertenece_ a_** Fresh TV Inc. y Teletoon.** Asi Como **Naruto,** le pertenece a** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Uzumaki**

_**Capitulo 2**_

-La respiracion es casi nula.-comento una rubia asu acompañante.

-**_Dos mil doscientas noventa y cinco_**...-

-Su cuerpo esta al limite.-volvio a comentar la chica

-_**Dos mil doscientas noventa y seis**_...-

-Y aun asi su punteria es perfecta.-sonrio complacido al ver el resultado de su heredera.

-_**Dos mil Doscientas noventa y siete**_....-

_-Solo tres más.-_ _**Dos mil doscientas noventa y ocho**_.- _No, no puedo mas.-_ _**Dos mil doscientas noventa y nueve**_, _**Tres...-**_y su cuerpo agotado toco rapidamente la tierra.

-¡Bridgette!.-

-Enseguida.-inmediatamente Bridgette, aparecio donde se encontraba la desmayada, mientras que su acompañante se marcha con cara de furia

-A un es_ debil_...

-Courtney, despierta.-suplico la rubia moviendola un poco y revisando su pulso.- Que bien esta desmayada, la tendre que cargar otra vez.-solto un suspiro de resignacion, mientras hacia todo lo posble por subir a la castaña a su espalda.-Creo que pesa mas, que la ultima vez que la cargue.-susurro llevandola hacia la casa que estaba enfrente.

.-

.-

-Tsk que tonta.-

-Si de verdad la odias, ¿que hacemos aqui, Duncan?.-pregunto una voz femenina detras de el.

-Me obligaron a venir.-dijo cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-Ah ¿entonces ya es oficial?.-

-Aja.-

Una sonora carcajada salio de los labios de la chica irritando los oidos de Duncan.-No es gracioso, Gwen.-

-Perdon, pero no quisiera estar en tus zapatos.-explico mordiense el labio inferior para no reirse del chico otra vez

-No me lo tienes que recordar.-

.-

.-

-Se que eres la primogenita del lider del clan, pero no deberias esforzarte tanto Courtney.-regaño la rubia, vendando la cabeza de la chica de ojos negros.

-El, sigue pensando que soy debil.-musito melancolica mirando un punto fijo de la ventana.

-Claro que no piensa eso.-reprocho Bridgette, mientras la castaña le daba una mira significante, y el silencio inudaba el lugar.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?.-pregunto inocentemente, y Courtney nego lentamente con la cabeza.- Bien, ya es tarde, deberias descanzar, _mañana sera mejor_.-dijo alegremente levantando las manos en un vano esfuerzo por alcazar el techo.

-Siempre dices eso.-sonrio tiernamente al ver la exprecion de la rubia.

-Es lo que hace una amiga.- respondio, mostrando su perfecta detadura blanca.- Hasta mañana.-taradeo saliendo de la habitacion

-Gracias Bridgette...

.-

.-

-Los tratos estan hechos.-declaró el sujeto ocultando su cara detras de una mascara de animal

-Muy bien.-dijo brevemente mientras una sonrisa surgaba, marcando asi las arrugas de la cara

-La noticia se dara dentro de una semana.-

-Gracias, te puedes retirar.-

-Si señor.-y el de la mascara salio en un solo movimiento.

-Despues de tanto tiempo...

.-

.-

-Estupido Duncan, Estupido Chris, Estupidas ardillas, Estupida Izzy, ¿A que demente se le ocurre lanzar ardilllas en medio de un entrenamiento?, ah es cierto solo a Izzy.-gruño la ojinegra, viendo como su ropa era un desastre y su cabello esta todo alborotado, mientras lanzaba unas cuantas maldicones mas a su equipo. Hasta que choco con algo o mas bien alguien.

-Auch, perdonme.-se disculpo Courtney, cerrando los ojos por el golpe.

-¿wua tienes modales?, ¿quien te entreno tan bien?.-la carcajada y aquella voz tan molesta para el oido de la castaña, le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-Oh debo tener mas cuidado, no me vaya hacer que me cruze con otro animal en el camino, pero que tonta, los animales no son tan feos y estupidos.-

-JA JA, ¿Que ahora eres comediante?, o ¿Quieres pelear denuevo, cariño?.-

-Por supuesto que si, _cariño.-_siseo con molestia la morena.

Duncan sasqueo la lengua en forma de molestia mirando los profundos ojos negros de Courtney, para despues sacar a relucir una sonrisa arrogante-Oye princesa, siempre es lo mismo, no te cansas de la rutina.-una ceja de la chica se levanto, interrogando al de la cresta verde.- Ya es hora de cambiar las cosas un poco.-aquella mueca arrogante en el rostro del chico se incremento y en un agil movimiento tomo la cintura de la castaña, poniendo asi el cuerpo de esta, encima de su hombro derecho .

-¡**Idiota**!, bajame ahora.-grito en un intento vano de safarze del agarre del posedor de mirada celeste.

-Dejame pensarlo... NO.-dijo mientras afirmaba su agarre.-Ademas... ¿no te han dicho que tienes un lindo trasero?.-solto otra carcajda mas fuerte que la otra, pero esta vez teniendo otro resultado diferente en la ojinegra.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero, Duncan, tu padre te necesita.-hablo la voz de Gwen, algo agitada, probablemente por esta corriendo.

-Esta bien.-suspiro el chico, dejando caer el cuerpo de la castaña brutamente.-Adios querida.-y en nube de humo, Duncan, desparecio junto con la chica gotica.

-Este dia no puede ser peor.-grito Courtney, mientras un trueno ilumino el lugar dando paso a una llovizna.-Hable muy rapido...

* * *

_Hola!!!!! +w+ me han ilumidao para seguir este fic XD, exagero, pero creo que este fic y uno de Naruto que tengo se han vuelto mis favoritos, como sea, creo q tambien este capi esta mas largo, o ¿no? oh bueno espero que les haya gustado, aqui dejo el nombre de las gentiles personas que me dejaron su Reviews._

**XxNenisCullenxX****, ReIkO, ****maye-neko-girl****, ****dArmiitHa**

_P.D: ABAJO LA ESCUELA ¬¬_

_**Atte: Momoko Uchiha**_


	3. Capitulo III

_**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island NO** me pertenece, le pertenece_ a_** Fresh TV Inc. y Teletoon.** Asi Como **Naruto,** le pertenece a** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Uzumaki**

_**Capitulo 3**_

El sonido de las aves graznando, el del agua fluyendo por el rio a unos siete metros de su posicion, y el olor a humedad que provenian del mismo daba una clara señal, que estaban de mision por quinta vez en la semana.

La verdad estaba cansada, y el frio y sucio suelo parecia una cama hecha con plumas de cisne... aunque no recordaba que la tierra subia y bajaba...

-_Seguro es mi imaginacion_.-movio un poco su cabeza para tener una mejor comodidad, lo que le resulto mas placentero en ese momento por que se sentia volar.

-Apuesto veinte dolares, a que Courtney lo golpea.-gruño por lo bajo al reconocer la irritante voz de su mentor, ¿Golpear? ¿A quien?, seguro que seria a el si no se callaba.

-Yo apuesto cuarenta dolares, a que Courtney lo golpea y le deja los huesos rotos.-chillo Izzy dando unos saltitos.

Por lo comprendia -que no era mucho- Duncan era el causante de todo el alboroto.

-_Maldito Delicuente_.-penso molesta, mientras pestañaba unas veces para adaptarse a la luz del sol, ¿Ahora que habra hecho Duncan para que el resto del equipo pensara que lo golperaria?

-Buenos dias florecita.-la cercania de aquella voz varonil en su oido, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y se causara asco asi misma, asi como la fusion de aniquilar y ver sufrir a Duncan se apoderaba de su ser.

-TU-siseo.-acabas de cabar tu Tumba.- se levanto bruscamente, enviando una mirada gelida al de la cresta verde, haciendo que los otros dos de su equipo retrocedieran.

-_Que inteligentes.-_

_-_Oye reina del drama.-llamo Duncan.-no fue mi culpa tu te acurrucaste conmigo.-declaro este mientras ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Que I-idiotes e-estas Diciendo?.-tartamudeo, oh claro que ella no iba a dejar que dijiera eso.-Yo **NO** me acurruque contigo.-

-**SI** lo hiciste, tenemos testigos... **princesa**.-sonrio arrogante dirigiendo una mirada a los otros dos. Y la castaña sin previo aviso se avalanzo contra el de cresta verde, sin embargo el ya habia desaparecido, a veces olvidaba que el era el mas rapido de los tres.

La sonora carcajada de Duncan se escucho, junto con una calmada respiracion detras de su oreja, odiaba que hiciera eso.

-¿Que Pasa?, pense que querias matarme o es que necesitas a tu padre....-siseo con malicia el chico.

Los ojos de Courtney se nublaron, en cualquier momento lloraria, cerro sus puños con fuerza casi hasta clavar sus propias uñas en su piel al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para evitar que las lagrimas salieran.

Aquella mueca sadica en su rostro se asento aun mas, disfruta ver este como quieran al le gusta ver sufrir a la gente, en especial si esa gente lo odiaba.

Un fuerte Dolo en el estomago, se vino de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir algo liquido fluyendo de este.

-Jamas menciones a mi padre.-la entrecortada voz de la castaña, fue lo que escucho antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, sosteniendo la herida del kunai enterrado en su estomago.

.-

.-

-Aun no estamos seguros, pero se repondra rapido, despues de todo el es el hijo del jefe de patrulla de la aldea.-menciono la enfermera a Chris, justo delante de la puerta donde estaba el herido.

un suspiro salio de la boca del azabache, ultimamente era lo mismo, Duncan ya lleva hospitalizado quince veces en lo que va del mes, muchas de estas ocasionadas por su falta de tacto con la heredera de la familia mas poderosa de la aldea. Miro de reojo a la castaña, tenia sus ojos se mostraban enfurecidos, pero a la vez mostraban tristeza. aun se preguntaba que pensaban sus familias en hacerles aquel trato, ellos nunca llegarian ni ser amigos, eran como juntar el agua con el aceite, Courtney era el agua y Duncan el aceite...

.-

.-

No sabia si reir, o ponerse a llorar, esta noticia era como un balde de agua fria sobre ella.

-¿Q-que?.-logro pronunciar la ojinegra casi sin aire.

Su padre le dirigio una mirada seria, mientras ella agachaba la mirada.

-Como oiste Courtney, TU y el joven Duncan, desde este momento estan _comprometidos_.-recarmancando a ultima palabra el sielncio se hizo presente en toda aquella habitacion y el unico sonido que se escuchaba el caminar del reloj.

Alzo la mirada a su acompañante, tan calmado y para nada sorprendido, debio haber adivinado que el ya sabia de todo le dirgio tambien una mirada a la castaña, mas su mirada no era como las de siempre, aquella era dulce, y mostraba arrepentimiento.

¿Era acaso una disculpa a su manera?.

* * *

Hello people.

perdon si no pude actualizar antes el fic, he estado algo ocupada en la prepa (estoy vieja xD) apenas si me da tiempo estar en mi compu owoU. Bien espero q les guste esta continuacion de Uzumaki, senti q le falto algo, pero bueno n-nU, hasta la proxima continuacion Bye.

**atte: Momoko Uchiha**


	4. Capitulo IV

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "**Total Drama" NO** me pertenecen, si no a**Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

* * *

**Uzumaki**

_**Capitulo IV**_

-¡T-tu me gustas mucho Duncan!-gritó una pequeña niña castaña, esperando la respuesta de esa persona.

El chasqueo la lengua y abrió su boca, una mortífera arma para un niño que apenas contaba con siete años.

-Tsk...Piérdete.-Los ojos negros de la niña se abrieron en par.-Eres un molestia y muy fea, tu no me gustas, y jamás lo harás, no vuelvas aparecerte en mi camino.-Duncan giro sobre su eje y con paso lento se perdió de la vista de Courtney, quien comenzaba a llorar a mares.

Rápidamente despertó, frunció el ceño molesta, desde su compromiso tenia ese maldito sueño.

-El día en que me rechazo.- Apretó los dientes, ¿como no pudo darse cuenta antes de esa ridícula confesión?, el siempre la ignoraba, evitaba todo contacto con ella, incluso la miraba con repulsión ¡Por dios!, ¿Que era tan estúpida? Suspiro, después de ese día, nunca volvió a ver a Duncan. Su padre la había sacado de la academia ninja para entrenarla por si mismo

-Un arma perfecta...eso serás tu.-pronuncio su padre con orgullo en su cumpleaños numero trece, claro, a pesar de ahora ser una buen ninja -por no mencionar de las mejores-, no lograba alcanzar los elevados deseos de su progenitor.

Volvió a suspirar.

Duncan, era madrugador y puntal, unas de las pocas cosas positivas, que escasas veces llego a escuchar el muchacho de su padre.

-_Nunca serás como tu hermano_.- Siempre comparándolo con su hermano mayor, Duncan, se volvió hostil con el mundo a su corta edad, a excepción de su querida prima Gwen; una chica gótica, pálida, con sus mismos gustos y alguien con quien se apoyo toda la vida.

-¡Idiota!-El codo de la gótica impacto en las costillas de su primo, haciendo que este emitiera un sonido de queja.

-Hmp.- respondió aun adolorido por el golpe; Gwen resoplo un mechón de cabello que colgaba de su cara y volteo a mirar al chico.

-No puedo creer que ya no vivirás aquí.-

-Pues créelo querida, resulto ser la oportunidad perfecta para mi padre de sacarme de su propiedad.-exclamó, cerrando la maleta molesto. Un pequeño mohín apareció en los labios de la chica y después sonrió.

-Te visitare los fines semanas.-dijo, el punk la observo y sonrió.- ¿Que hubiera sido sin ti mi vida, Gwen?-pensó, pasando su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de la joven, atrayéndola hacia si mismo para luego despeinarla.

-¡Duncan! ¡Demonios!, ¿Que aun tenemos seis años?-ambos rieron, recordando los momentos mas felices de su niñez.

Gruño al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Duncan, aléjate.-lo fulmino con la mirada, El sonrió pervertidamente posando una mano sobre la cintura de su prometida.

-Acostúmbrate princesa, así será todo los días.-dijo casi en un susurro en el oído de la morena provocándole un sonrojo casi invisible, pero aun así un sonrojo.

-Ya basta Duncan, no queremos que vuelvas al hospital tan pronto.-suspiro Chris viendo a los "tortolitos mostrándose amor".

-¡Ja! si claro. Pensó sarcásticamente el castaño.- ¡Prepárense!-y de un momento a otro salieron kunais y shurikens de todas partes. Duncan los diviso con la mirada, abrazo a la castaña que aun seguía enojada -y lo estaría aun más- y rodaron por el suelo del bosque, llenándose de tierra, lodo y hojas.

Izzy salió de la copa de los arboles- ¿Izzy lo hizo bien?-preguntó inocentemente con algunas hojas en su cabello.

-Yo diría que si.-volteo donde sus alumnos habían caído; Duncan respiraba rápidamente y observo por el rabillo del ojo a su sensei que sonría divertido por a posición de los muchachos.

-Excelente.-se alabo mentalmente el sádico Chris; después de todo, que mejor manera de hacer que esos dos trataran de llevarse bien, que lanzándoles un arsenal de armas ninja.

-D-Duncan.-tartamudeo la morena, el nombrado bajo la mirada y se encontró a una Courtney muy sonrojada, los ojos muy abiertos, con el cabello y la cara sucia.

-Tu...Tu...-El muchacho no entendía lo que quería decirle su prometida.

-¿Courtney?-Ella reacciono al oír su nombre.- Tú... ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Deja de agarrarme los pechos!-Grito con la cara totalmente roja, para luego darle una patada a Duncan en los kiwis, lo que resulto que el joven soltara una pequeña lagrima y se cayera a un lado, permitiéndole a la "Princesa" salir furiosa del bosque.

-Izzy no cree que esto haya sido una buena idea.-reprocho la pelirroja bajando de los arboles de un salto

-Chris tampoco lo cree Izzy.-bajo la cabeza derrotado y suspiro.

-¡No pienso dormir, ni siquiera en el mismo techo con ese estúpido pervertido de mierda!-

-Vaya que lindo vocabulario cariño.-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Oh! ya sonamos como un matrimonio feliz.-Se burlo el de mirada celeste, viendo a la chica ponerse roja de la furia.

-Duncan, Court por favor.-suplico Bridgette cansada de la discusión de una hora -o a eso le pareció a ella- del futuro matrimonio.

Courtney miro a su amiga con ojos suplicantes diciendo:-¡Por favor! ¡Déjame dormir contigo!

La rubia tomo aire y lo exhaló -Miren chicos, ustedes serán un matrimonio así que deberán dormir juntos quieran o no.-sentenció la chica, miro a ambos chicos y huyo del lugar con un solo pensamiento-¡Perdón Courtney!-

Un intercambio de miradas, celeste contra negro, un suspiro compartido y Duncan abrió la boca.

-Pido el lado derecho.-

-Esta bien.-

La primera platica -por así decirlo- sin gritos de Duncan y Courtney, y ninguno se dio cuenta de eso. Al fin parece que se llevaran bien.

-¡Duncan deja de tocar mi ropa interior!-

-No es mi culpa que dejaras este cajón abierto.-declaro el punk, antes de recibir un puñetazo en la cara.-

¿Saben que? ¡Olviden lo que dije antes! Esos dos no tienen remedio.

* * *

Hi~ :D ya se que olvidaron de este Fic...¡casi dos años abandonado! o eso es lo que dice el FF .w.U. Ok, para los que no se olvidaron de este fic, me he puesto la tarea de actualizar y terminar como es debido este fic ùwu, nose cuantas capitulos van hacer y no se cuanto me tarde pero juro que terminare este FanFic. promesaaa de dama xD! ok no!

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo :3! creo que lo ame(?) ok no xD pero emm esta aceptable.

Me despido hasta el proximo capitulo o fic que suba adios!


	5. Capitulo V

_**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island NO** me pertenece, le pertenece_ a_** Fresh TV Inc. y Teletoon.** Asi Como **Naruto,** le pertenece a** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Uzumaki**

_**Capitulo v**_

-¡Deja de moverte!-regaño la castaña mientras Duncan evitaba a toda costa el algodón con desinfectante para curarle la herida.

-¡Aléjate!-grito el punk moviéndose de un lado otro para que Courtney no lo atrapara.- ¡Prefiero que esto se infecte.-señalando un rasguño en su mejilla derecha- ¡A que esa cosa me toque!-

-¡Por dios! ¡Duncan se un hombre!-

-¡Yo soy muy hombre!...solo que no me gusta eso.-declaro en voz baja girando en otra dirección su rostro sonrojado.

La ojinegra gruño para después tirarse sobre su cómoda cama _matrimonial_. -¡Entonces muere por una infección!-dijo alzando los brazos exasperada por la situación.

-Se que me extrañaras si muero.-Duncan sonrió arrogante, al segundo siguiente una almohada se estampo contra su cara -Púdrete.-

Después de casi dos meses conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, Duncan y Courtney, empezaron a soportarse, claro, este cambio no se hizo de la noche en la mañana. La primera noche que pasaron en la misma cama fue un campo de batalla...

_-¡Duncan! ¡Ocupas demasiado espacio!-Grito tirándole del cabello al chico._

_-¿Yo?, ¡Tu eres la que ocupa toda la maldita cama!-se defendió empujando a Courtney._

_-¡Cállate!-_

_-¡No! ¡Tu cállate!-_

_-¡Por el amor a dios solo duérmanse!-Grito Bridgette desde afuera de la habitación._

Duncan se tiro en la cama a un lado de la morena, ella no dijo nada y cerro los ojos. El azabache la observo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica que aun tenia el algodón colocándola sobre el corte de su mejilla, una mueca de dolor se formo en su cara.

-Sabia que lo harías.- Sonrió triunfante sin abrir los ojos.

-Hmp.-

-Eso te enseñara a no interferir en mi entrenamiento con kunais.-dijo abriendo un parpado observando como el seño de su compañero se fruncía.

-Molestia.-bufo.

-Tonto.-

._._.

Todos sabían que Duncan solo ríe por dos cosas, cuando "la princesa" esta molesta y cuando provocaba un incendio, cosa que solo ocurrió dos veces.

-Piromaníaco.-comentó la morena observando la mancha negra en el suelo de lo que alguna vez fue un montón de hojas secas.

-Y aun así me amas.-declaró el azabache, a lo que la castaña respondió con un gruñido.

-Vámonos.-La morena se dio media vuelta, caminando con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.-

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!.-grito el joven, haciendo que Courtney diera un pequeño salto.

-¿Que es lo...¿Que demonios haces?.-pregunto arrugando su frente, por la molestia de sentir una mano en su espalda y la otra debajo de sus piernas, mientras sus pies colgaban.

-Te cargare a casa.-

-No es necesario, tengo piernas para eso.-dijo tratando de convencerlo, pero el solo le sonrió atrayendo su cuerpo al de el; un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

Duncan inclino sus piernas para tomar impulso.

-Ni se te ocurra...¡Idiota!- Courtney grito lo ultimo cuando su prometido empezó a saltar de árbol a árbol.

El punk bajo la mirada por un momento, viendo la cara de fastidio de su compañera, una sonrisa retorcida se formo en su rostro cuando noto que los "atributos" de la morena rebotaban con cada salto que el daba.

-Tomaremos el camino largo.-dijo de repente, sin importarle que su prometida le reclamara sobre su estupidez, y sobre que estaba apunto de llover; La sonrisa retorcida y vampírica del muchacho creció aun mas.

.-.-.

-Al fin.-exclamo furiosa y mojada la castaña, Duncan comenzó a silbar tratando de ignorar los regaños.

-Eres todo un desconsiderado, idiota, inútil, molesto...-Y la lista de insultos pareció no tener un fin para el indefenso y agraviado de Duncan, claro, el tenia que ponerle el fin.

Una mano del azabache tomo rápidamente la cintura de su compañera. Courtney trato de alejarlo cuando sintió la mano subir y bajar.

-Detente, ahora.-la desafiante mirada de la morena, no hizo que Duncan retrocediera en sus acciones, es mas, lo provoco a arrinconarla contra la pared mas cercana impidiendo que se escapara.

-Esto es un acto de acoso sexual y ...-El dedo índice sobre su boca impido que siguiera hablando.

-¿Acoso sexual? ¡Ja! ¿Enserio?-La cara de la morena se torno de carmesí, Duncan era un maldito, pero si a el le gustaba hacerla sonrojar. ¡Ella también podía hacerlo!.

Los delgado brazos de la chica rodearon el cuello del punk, acto que sorprendió al muchacho.

-Duncan-La chica pareció ¿ronronear? y el ahora confundido chico no sabia como actuar, un ligero sonrojo lentamente se apodero de sus mejillas. La chica se aprovecho de la situación, acercando sus labios hasta los de su prometido, ambos alientos se mezclaron y finalmente lo beso.

El punk solo le correspondió el beso sin saber por que.

-Jaque mate.-susurro, apartando el cuerpo del poseedor de ojo celeste dejándole el paso libre para salir como si nada de la habitación compartida.

-¿Eh?.-Soltó Duncan, sintiéndose estúpido.-_Parece que la princesa, me gano...pero no por mucho tiempo-_La tan famosa sonrisa vampírica broto de sus pálidos labios.

* * *

Hola! lamento para aquellos que leen este fic, tardarme tanto en subir es capitulo, la verdad no sabia como continuarla, ¡Pero lo logre!. Espero no defraudarlos con este capitulo ^^.

¡Gracias por leer!, Bye~


End file.
